Siege of Flanoir
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Mithos, the remaing monsters besiege Flanoir. Rated T for later cussing. Please Read & Review!
1. The letter

**My first Tales of Symphonia fic, please be nice if it's not so good. Please Review!**

"Collette!" Raine announced through the school walls, "You've just received an urgent message from the mayor of Flanoir!"

"Oh, Really what does it say?" Collette asked as she began walking up through the rows of desks.

"It says: _The people of Flanoir are in grave danger. The remaining monsters from the icy caves near Flanoir have besieged out fine city. Our militia couldn't hold of the attack, our reinforcements are starting to wear thin and we have lost nearly all contact with the outside world. I don't know if I will be able to write again._

_Sincerely,_

_Telis Lithan_

It sounds like we should go now!" Raine informed.

"Yeah! We- WHOA!" Collette fell down on her face.

"Your such a klutz Collette," Genis said for the thousandth time.

"Yeah, you really need to learn to, well, stand up without falling…" Lloyd said.

"Sorry," Collette replied.

"Stop apologizing!" Lloyd complained.

"Sorry…" Collete apologized.

"Listen, we really need to just head out now," Raine told, "Lloyd, Collette, and Genis, follow me. Everybody else school is over."

There was some cheers from the class as Raine directed the three teens out of the class to the Church of Martel where they had the Rhyodes hidden. They all got on and Lloyd went back to his house to pick up Kratos as everybody else went off in two other directions to pick up Regal, Presea, Sheena, and Zelos. They all headed off to Flanoir.

**Flanoir**

"Thank you for coming chosen one," Telis thanked.

"Please, don't thank me, I'm just happy to help," Collette replied.

"Well listen, arrangements have been made at the Icy Heights Hotel for your lodging if this should take you long-"

Telis was cut off by a large cracking sound. The outer wall was damaged! Lloyd and Collette went off to check it out as everybody else dispersed through the city to try and find out if any monsters had made it in.

Lloyd and Collette had made it to the wall to see a sum of monsters pounding, trying to make a larger hole. They sprung into action, Collette began kicking some serious butt as she decapitated many of the monsters. Lloyd was stabbing away at the monsters as he heard a sharp cry of pain from Collette. He ran toward the sound to see Collette's back severely damaged. Her skin was near ripped off and she was almost blacked out. "COLLETTE! Are you okay?" Lloyd questioned, but he got no response. Now being infuriated at this turn of events, Lloyd's power had nearly tripled. He quickly annihilated any remaining monsters and then swiftly pulled Collette into his hands and ran to the Icy Heights. After gently laying Collette on the bed, he ran out of the door and searched for Raine. He found her asking around if anybody had seen any monsters.

"Professor Sage! Collette was badly hurt!" Lloyd shouted through the cool air.

"Where is she?" Raine asked.

"She's in one of the rooms in the Icy Heights," Lloyd informed as he dragged Raine to the hotel. As they reached the room, Raine healed Collette's bloody wound the best she could. Lloyd stayed by Collette, still being nervous, but knowing that she was okay.

Later that night, Collette began to wake up, "Ll- Lloyd? Where are we?"

"Collette! I'm so glad your okay!" Lloyd said happily as he hugged Collette causing her to blush, "And we're in the Icy Heights, no need to worry."

"Lloyd, listen!" Collette said as she began to sit up, "Ow!" Collette's back was still very sore from the previous injury.

"Collette! You should lay down, your back is still injured!" Lloyd lectured.

"No, no! I'm fine really!" Collette said cheerfully even though her face showed her pain as she stood up.

"Come on, I'm going outside," Lloyd said as he walked into the icy, night air.

When they were both on the balcony, Collete saw a small tear drop from Lloyd's eye, "Lloyd are you okay?"

"Ummm… yeah, I'm fine," Lloyd replied as he wiped the tear. But his eyes wouldn't listen to his will and began to tear up even more.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Collette persisted.

"I'm just so glad your okay," Lloyd informed, "I mean, we've saved the worlds once before and our luck is bound to run out soon!"

"Lloyd…" Collette's voice began to trail off because she knew it was true also, "Even if my luck does run out, at least you'll always be my friend!"

Even though Collette was trying to cheer Lloyd up, her last words only made Lloyd cry more, "Lloyd, really! What's wrong?"

Lloyd's arms suddenly shot around Collette's waist. All he could say was, "I want to be more than friends." To his surprise, Collette's reaction wasn't words, it was her lips moving onto Lloyd's. They were kissing out on the balcony and began moving inside. They were sitting on the bed kissing as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**First chapter, I know it doesn't really have anything to do with the story so far. The Lloyd/Collette thing will serve it's purpose later. Please Review and tell me how you thought this was.**


	2. Captured!

**The second chapter! Coolness! The Lloyd Colette thing is beginning to be important, but it will serve it's main purpose later!**

Raine walked up the stairwell of the Icy Heights, and was looking for empty space in the rooms, she peered into the room that Lloyd and Colette were in, she saw Lloyd and Colette sleeping in each other's arms and was debating wither or not to take a picture, _"They'll kill me if I take the picture, but if I do take a picture, I can save it on the computer and post it online! Maybe not the online part… That's just a little mean. But still, they will kill me…" _Of course Raine's motherly instincts took over as she ran over and got the camera. She immediately snapped a few shots and hid the camera as she climbed into the remaining bed.

"Is there any room in here?" Kratos asked.

"Sshhhh! Lloyd and Colette are sleeping!" Raine informed.

"Oh sorry," Kratos said as he looked over to see Lloyd and Colette sleeping with each other. "Took them long enough."

"No kidding. Anyway, we need a night watch for the city now that Lloyd is asleep, so get back outside," Raine demanded.

"You could've just asked!" Kratos said as he walked out of the room.

A groggy Colette woke up, "Wha- What's going on?"

"Kratos just came in," Raine returned.

Colette began to get up, "WHOA!"

This woke Lloyd up to see Colette lying on the floor, "Your such a klutz…"

"Sorry…" Colette apologized.

"What is it with you and apologizing?" Lloyd asked.

"Sorry…" Colette continued to apologized.

"Augghhh!" Lloyd complained.

"If I may cut in this conversation, Lloyd you were supposed to be night watch, and you fell asleep," Raine told.

"Well, I guess you'll be first to here!" Lloyd informed, causing Colette to blush because she knew what he was about to say.

"I know, sleeping in each other's arms isn't exactly… subtle…" Raine told.

"Oh… Anyway, I'm going back to sleep…" Lloyd sleepily replied.

"No your not! You volunteered to be night watch so get out there!" Raine yelled.

"Sorry!" Lloyd replied as he walked outside.

Lloyd looked around the nearly vacant street of Flanoir. He was looking through the city, trying to find Kratos, when he heard a voice in the alleyways.

"The chosen's group is staying in the Icy Heights, rooms 712-714," said the mysterious voice.

A variation of badly pronounced OK's most likely came from monsters. Lloyd saw dark figure's begin to dash through the back alleys of the city. Lloyd followed them through the winding curves of the Flanoir alleyways.

"Lloyd?" Kratos' voice interrupted Lloyd's monster hunt.

"Kratos, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked as he motioned for Kratos to run with him.

"I was following the person that told the monsters where we were staying, but more monsters came and took him away," Kratos replied as he and Lloyd made they're way through the alleyways.

Lloyd dashed far ahead Kratos, because his love for Colette was giving him extra strength (cheesy, I know).

_"Figures," _Kratos thought as he tried to keep up with Lloyd, _"Of course he's just got to go be the hero!"_

A few monsters blocked the entrance to the Icy Heights, Lloyd began to battle. He lunged at an overgrown penguin that dodged as an Ice-Beast (not an actual monster from the game, most of my monsters won't be) shot ice shards that penetrated his left arm. Lloyd cringed in pain because of his now bleeding arm as he took care of one of the penguins. More Ice-Beasts began attacking the young swordsman, most of which were still attacking with long-range ice shards. The few that weren't using ice shards' transformed they're icy arms into sharp ice blades. Lloyd now having to contend with a bad arm, ice monsters shooting ice shards at him, ice monsters trying to slice him into tiny pieces, and psychotic, overgrown penguins began cursing under his breath. He had managed to get rid of most of the penguins and a very small amount of the ice beasts, when Kratos showed up.

"Get up to Colette!" Kratos shouted as he took over Lloyd's battle.

Lloyd wasted no time in answering and just began running up the staircase, obliterating any creature in his way. He was in the room where Colette and Raine were as he heard Colette yell, "Lloyd! Help!"

"Colette!" Lloyd cried as he tried to open the door, but it was locked, he tried to destroy the lock, but it was 'thief proof'so he couldn't get in. "Sheena, help!""What?" Sheena asked as she panted from her own ambush.

"Colette and Raine are trapped inside the room, and since it's 'thief proof' I can't break the lock." Lloyd informed.

"Hold on!" Sheena informed as she preformed an explosion spell on the door.

The door blew open and Lloyd dashed inside. There were three ice beasts inside that were now tying up Raine and had already tied up Colette. Muffled cries were coming from the two girls and Lloyd did his best to set them free. Lloyd tried to take out the creature that was tying up the two girls, but his wounded arm was now starting to hurt more. Now Lloyd really wished that Raine wasn't tied up so she could heal him. He managed to hit the ice beast, that was now done tying, but was trying to take the two girls out of the room. It shattered into tiny ice shards, as another monster came up to Lloyd and tried to attack him, but Lloyd dodged and went into battle with this creature. While he was fighting that ice beast, the other sped to where the chosen and the healer are, and grabbed them. Lloyd saw this and threw one of his swords at it, but it narrowly missed it, as the creature dashed down into the alleyways (what is it with me and alleyways…).

Lloyd was now really angry and he swung his sword hard and fast through the ice beast. He wasted no time in running after Colette and Raine, but was sure to grab his sword first. He jumped out of the window onto a rooftop then, onto the dark, Flanoir alleyways.

**To many alleyways, I know… I really need reviews for this story, one review isn't good enough for me to make another chapter after this.**


	3. The Dropped Chakram

**This chapter has hardly any dialogue in it, the main part is a huge fight scene, and most of the rest is Lloyd finding out where Colette and Raine are. So read and review people!**

Lloyd was dashing through the alleyways, he never thought that alleyways could be so, windy. _"At the rate that I'm going through this labyrinth, Colette and Raine will already be dead by the time I find those damn body bags that those penguins stuffed them in!" _Lloyd thought angrily. There were so many twists and turns in the alleys that Lloyd was sure he had been where he was before. Finally, Lloyd found at least a clue to where the penguins took the two girls, there was a chakram lying on the floor, Colette must've figured that if she couldn't defeat the penguins herself, she might as well give Lloyd a clue to where they were going. Lloyd look at the sharpest and longest point of the weapon, and it was pointing in the direction of the cave system outside of Flanoir. Lloyd picked up the chakram, and furiously pounded his feet on the ground, toward the Icy Heights hotel.

"I know where Colette and Raine are!" Lloyd shouted into the room that everybody was waiting in. Kratos had finished his fight, and Genis, Presea, Zelos, Regal, and Sheena had injuries from there battles.

"I like how you said Colette first Lloyd," Genis said with a heavy amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up Genis!" Lloyd returned, "But listen though, I found one of Colette's chakram pointing toward the cave system just outside of the city gates, I think Colette managed to slip her hand through the body bag and knock it out of a monsters hand. And then used angelic power to make it point toward where they were going."

"Caves are such a cliché…" Genis commented.

"While Genis does have a point, his point is besides the point," Kratos mentioned, causing Lloyd's head to hurt due to the excessive use of logic, "I think we should go down to the caves, and rescue Raine and Colette, and find out who's behind it."

"I agree with Kratos," Sheena commented.

Everybody agreed with Kratos' plan, but before they left, they were sure to use plenty of mélange gels on themselves so that they would be in peak fighting position. On the way to the caves, the group encountered a few penguins, but they were made short work of.

The group of heroes made it into the cave system while Genis was mumbling something like 'damn clichés, they're going to kill us all.' The group was received by a monster that they haven't found yet during they're stay in Flanoir. And they didn't want to meet it again. A gigantic ice-dragon appeared, and out of it's gaping mouth came it's 'freeze' breath that would make you to cold to move, if you were touched by it. Presea swung her axe at the dragon's back, causing purple blood to drip out. But the dragon was to powerful, it was hardly even phased by the blow. Yet, Presea's blow wasn't in vain, it managed to distract the dragon enough so that Regal could perform a hard flip kick into the dragons neck. The dragon wasn't put into agonizing pain by this, but was hurt more by Regal's blow because it was put in a weak spot of the body. Now Zelos and Kratos, took a double attack, Kratos distracted the beast by hitting it with thunder, while Zelos softly snuck up by it, and cut a deep gash on its' underbelly. The dragon was now starting to feel pain, and it wasn't happy about it, it whipped out it's tail and slammed Regal in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Regal was knocked out, and the dragon was still angry, it was sending out its' 'freeze' breath, and Lloyd narrowly dodged it. Genis was smart, and shot a fireball into the dragons mouth, getting rid of the 'freeze' breath. A small shot of vapor managed to go downwards under the fireball, that's how Genis was hit. Lloyd now took a turn in the heated battle, he jumped onto the dragons' back, and went up on a wing and sliced it. The dragon cried in pain, and bashed up Lloyd with his other wing. Lloyd fell on the ground, and was struggling to get away from the dragon. By now, Kratos had used first aid on Regal, who was coming to Lloyd's rescue. Right before Lloyd was crushed under the dragons tail, Regal shoved him out of the way. Now Lloyd and Regal were performing a double attack, Regal started pounding on the dragons head, giving him a massive headache. Lloyd took his swords, and jammed them into the dragon's tail, and dragged the twin blades down the dragon's tail. Right before he cut the tail off completely, the dragon bucked him off of his back and Lloyd was knocked unconscious on the ground. But Regal was still atop the beast, and pounded his fists on the bridge of the dragon's nose, and eventually broke it. The dragon sent Regal flying onto the ground, and Regal barely managed to land without breaking any bones. Kratos attempted a first aid spell on Lloyd, but was hit hard with a dragon claw that sent Kratos to the ground. Kratos was one of two of the un-captured group that could heal, and was knocked out. Sheena summoned the fire summon spirit (I don't remember his name) and had him attack the ice dragon. The ice dragon was hurt badly, but managed to knock the pesky summon spirit back to wherever summon spirits live. Now then, with Presea, Sheena, and Zelos being the only three of the party left conscious or un-captured, they decided to use a tri-attack. Zelos did a magic spell, which broke his sword, and Presea's axe into tiny pieces. The, pieces formed back together into two separate super weapons. The weapons looked like a medium-wide axe that was really long, giving the user a bonus in range. Zelos and Presea were swinging their axes into the dragon's side, as Sheena powered up to summon the fire spirit again. She summoned up the fire spirt, and it went berserk this time, it had fire balls blazing everywhere on the dragon's skin. They had defeated the dragon!

"Zelos, heal Lloyd, Kratos, and Regal," Sheena instructed.

"Yup," Zelos casually replied as he began casting first aid.

**Wow, the dragon battle took up nearly two pages on my word document, so if it's hard to read copy it and paste onto a word and set it to double space. So yeah, I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS! AND I DO EXCEPT ANNONYMUS REVIEWS!**


End file.
